Together
by KittieBatch
Summary: La espera por el nacimiento de su bebé puede ser complicada, Danny podría tener dudas sobre los sentimientos de Steve, sin contar con que el Alpha es bastante tonto al demostrar su amor. Continuación de "Secret"
1. -Marca-

Hola preciosuras, les traigo la continuación de " _Secret_ ". Recibí muchos comentarios pidiendo continuación o un Epílogo. Estaba en mis planes subir la continuación antes, sin embargo decidí terminar "Against all odds" antes, era mi deber para con el fandom Stony y para conmigo. Respecto a esta historia, tendrá pocos capítulos, no veo necesario excederme con cosas innecesarias, me limitaré a relatar los momentos más importantes en el camino del embarazo de Danny y el nacimiento del bebé, al que aún llamaremos Monito. Por favor, estén pendientes de la historia, y si han llegado aquí por casualidad, les recomiendo pasarse por mi perfil y leer " _Secret_ " para poder comprender los sucesos de esta segunda parte.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Marca**

Los sonidos en el cuarto de baño despertaron a Steve, sabía de quien eran y también a causa de qué, Danny tenía una etapa con las nauseas matutinas que lo ponían de mal humor y obligaban a vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Algunas cosas cambiaron desde que el Alpha se enterase de su próxima paternidad, aunque él diría que le pidió a Danny mudarse a su casa, el rubio siempre le corregiría diciendo que fue otra clase de secuestro. Una semana después de que Steve y Danny por fin aclararon todo lo del bebé y cómo fue que terminaron teniendo sexo, el Alpha llegó a la casa del rubio durante su baño relajante en la bañera, sin preguntar se ocupó de llenar un par de maletas con la ropa de Danny, sus pertenencias y demás cosas que podría necesitar.

─¿Qué estás haciendo McGarrett?─ fue lo primero que Danny dijo al ver el saqueo a su habitación.

─Tu mudanza─ Steve se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea ignorando el rostro confundido y molesto del Omega.

Y así fue como Steve y Danny terminaron viviendo bajo el mismo techo y durmiendo en la misma cama, el Alpha no estaba dispuesto a estar más tiempo separado, en parte por su naturaleza necesitada de proteger a su Omega y a su cachorro y en parte porque le gustaba tener el control de todo y saber que Danny se escapaba de eso cuando se iba a casa lo ponía de muy mal humor. Otra de las cosas que solía ponerlo de mal humor era el hecho de que Danny no lo dejaba tocarlo más allá de algunos besos y caricias mayormente robadas. El límite de Steve estaba por sobrepasarse y ya ni darse una mano en el baño lo ayudaba, tener a Danny durmiendo a su lado, a nada de poder tomarlo y reclamarlo como suyo y que el rubio siempre le quitase de un manotazo las manos traviesas que se colaban por todos lados estaba matándolo.

─¿Estás bien?─ Steve se había puesto de pie, Danny llevaba más de lo normal en el baño y eso alertó al Alpha. Halló a su rubio pálido, recostado en el lavabo parecía respirar agitado.

─¡Esto es culpa tuya!─ dijo Danny molesto.

─Afortunadamente lo es─ Steve sonrió orgulloso y el Omega le tiró una toalla de manos como única respuesta. ─Vamos Danny ¿qué se supone que diga? Estoy orgulloso de que mi hijo esté creciendo en ti.

─Un "Lo siento por causarte tantos inconvenientes" puede funcionar, aunque ahora se me antoja más un "Soy un Alpha idiota, lo siento"─ dijo molesto saliendo del baño, fue a la cama a tiempo para ahogar un mareo entre las almohadas.

Steve volvió a la cama sabiendo que Danny no lo estaba pasando precisamente estupendo en esos días, pero desde todos los ángulos en que lo viera y a pesar de que ver a su rubio tan pálido, ojeroso y de mal humor, nada evitaba que se sintiera el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía las dos cosas que más deseaba, a Danny y a su hijo, aunque tal vez añadiría una tercera cosa y esa era el sexo, quería hacérselo a Danny de tantas formas, morderlo, marcarlo, impregnarse en él de formas jamás hechas y así llevarlo a la locura del placer, pero allí estaban, con un celibato impuesto por el Omega y mañanas cada vez peores.

─¿Quieres un vaso de agua?─ ofreció el Alpha y Danny solo asintió con la cara aun enterrada en la almohada. Las malditas nauseas lo estaban acabando y a ese paso estaba dudando si llegaría cuerdo al noveno mes. Además la maldita naturaleza estaba empeorando todo, sí, fue culpa suya que nada pasara entre él y Steve desde, bueno, desde siempre. Lo deseaba como loco, su cuerpo quería a Steve con urgencia, sin embargo algo lo detenía, y ese algo era el miedo. Danny temía que estando en sus cinco sentidos Steve no encontrara tan interesante el sexo y las cosas se fueran muriendo entre ellos, después de un matrimonio fallido era normal tener sus reservas, además otro miedo vivía en el anterior, ese miedo era algo más profundo ¿y si Steve solo lo buscaba por el bebé? Pronto engordaría, se pondría enorme cual planeta y no sería atractivo, ni siquiera bonito. Steve podría encontrar a otra persona con buena figura que le diera todo lo que eventualmente no podría darle.

─Bebe─ abrió los ojos y un vaso de agua apareció frente a su rostro, Steve sostenía el objeto sonriendo. Decir que a veces le dolía amarlo tanto no sería una exageración, especialmente cuando sus hormonas eran un caos y sus dudas asaltaban en cada esquina.

─Gracias─ Danny tomó el vaso bebiendo con verdadera sed, el brazo de Steve rodeó su cuerpo y sus labios dejaron un beso en su cuello, un beso que acarició esa zona por demás sensible donde la marca del Alpha descansaría llegado el momento.

─Danny─ llamó Steve con la voz grave.

─¿Qué pasa?─ fue la respuesta del Omega que sonreía disfrutando ese momento de intimidad. Cada día el lazo que los unía era más fuerte, llamando a cada uno para recordar que más allá de las hormonas o el lado animal de su naturaleza, había algo más presente en ellos, algo que no podría dar el puro instinto de la procreación.

Steve volvió a pasar sus labios en el cuello de Danny causando una deliciosa sensación que recorrió su cuerpo dando punzadas deliciosas de deseo ─Danny─ ronroneó lamiendo el cuello del Omega, sus sentidos estaban más que listos para tomar al rubio. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del rubio dando caricias que estimularon el miembro de Danny, un gemido traicionó al Omega y eso bastó para que el Alpha decidiera que ese era el momento para recordarle a su rebelde Omega cuánto lo necesitaba y deseaba. En un movimiento rápido se posicionó sobre él, repasó el rostro del Omega con la mirada y se repasó los labios, hambriento de Danny decidió atacar.

Danny jadeó cuando los labios de Steve se posaron sobre los propios, sentía su sabor mezclarse con el propio, la lengua ajena frotarse en un delicioso contacto que lo hacía gemir, las manos de Steve se colaron bajo la camiseta del pijama y repasaron a gusto cada músculo de su torso tocando fibras de placer que hasta ese momento desconocía tener. El beso continuaba tomando un ritmo más salvaje y desesperado, entonces Danny llevó sus manos al torso desnudo de Steve pasando sus manos ansioso ─Steve─ gimió en sus labios y el Alpha se detuvo, observó a Danny con los labios rojos y la mirada llena de deseo, eso era lo que buscaba, encender la llama del deseo en el Omega. Ahora todo su cuerpo estaba gritando por Steve y eso generaba gusto en el Alpha, tanto que no tardaría mucho en seguir su labor dando placer al rubio.

Con cuidado, casi como de un ritual se tratase, Steve retiró cada prenda de Danny, a la luz de la mañana se podía admirar a detalle las carnosas piernas del Omega, sus caderas redondas y bien dotas, su pecho duro, sus pezones rozados y sus brazos fuertes, Steve sonrió satisfecho ante la visión de Danny desnudo, nada en el mundo podía ser tan hermoso y excitante como Danno, sus ojos se clavaron en la entrepierna de Danny donde su miembro saludaba al Alpha, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se inclinó para besar sus muslos, su lengua repasó el interior de ellas causando espasmos de placer en el rubio. Las manos de Danny se clavaron en las sábanas a medida que Steve avanzaba hacia su miembro, dio un grito cuando los labios del Alpha se posaron en la punta de su pene ─Steve─ gimió tan agudo que no pudo reconocer su propia voz, cada músculo de su cuerpo tembló expectante a las acciones de Steve, sonrió satisfecho cuando su miembro fue albergado por la boca del Alpha, a cada movimiento Danny se deshacía de placer, sintiendo que tocaba el cielo.

─Espera─ llamó con el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Steve se detuvo y observó a Danny con total deseo, el rubio hacía esfuerzos por no ceder al orgasmo causado por los hábiles labios de Steve.

─Oh, Danny─ sonrió avanzando a él, subió hasta su pecho dejando un rastro de besos en la zona de su abdomen, alcanzó uno de sus pezones lamiendo y mordiendo. Sus manos acariciaron los glúteos del rubio, dejando las marcas de sus dedos en ellos, nadie tocaría a Danny, era solamente suyo, SU Danny.

El Omega emitió un grito de placer cuando Steve decidió ocuparse de su entrada, ayudó apartando aún más sus piernas, la lengua hábil de su pareja jugueteaba sus pezones y sus dedos estaban estimulando su entrada, su miembro se frotaba contra la piel dura del abdomen de Steve y todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando de delicioso y tortuoso placer. Sus caderas se movieron acompañando el movimiento de los dedos de Steve anunciando cuánto deseaba tener al hombre dentro de sí. ─No te haré esperar─ Steve habló con un tono grave que anunciaba su desesperación por poseer a Danny, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos se resumía a recuerdos borrosos y un embarazo, sin embargo era momento de cambiarlo, Steve estaba dispuesto a hacer que esa ocasión que quedara grabada con fuego en la memoria y en el cuerpo de Danny, le enseñaría cuánto lo deseaba y sobre todo, cuánto lo ama.

El cuerpo del rubio vibró ansioso y Steve decidió guiar sus labios al cuello de Danny para besarlo y lamerlo, apartó solo un poco más las piernas de Danny y llevó su miembro al interior de su adorado Omega, la sensación de ser acogido por Danny de forma tan amable se unió a lo delicioso que le resultaban los sonidos de placer que escapaban de los labios de su pareja. Le escuchaba gemir por su causa, Danny le ofrecía una deliciosa sinfonía de jadeos y gemidos que acompañaban los movimientos que Steve hacía con sus caderas, cada estocada llegaba más profundo y se clavaba en ese delicioso punto de placer que estaba enloqueciendo al pequeño Omega. Por su parte, Steve descansaba su nariz en ese delicado espacio en el cuello de su pareja, el aroma lo embriagaba llevándolo a moverse más rápido para darle todo el placer que pudiese, hacerlo gritar su nombre, que olvide a cualquiera que pudiera estar antes que él, le dejaría en claro que ahora le pertenecía, pero no era el sentimiento salvaje y animal el que hablaba, era su corazón, el amor que sentía por el rubio era quien rogaba para pedirle que también lo ame para siempre.

─Oh, Steve─ gemía Danny clavando sus uñas en la espalda del Alpha, con cada movimiento sentía que cualquier placer experimentado antes se alejaba para darle su lugar a ese que el moreno le obsequiaba. Aunque creyó que se dejarían llevar únicamente por la pasión, podía sentir aquello que Steve intentaba transmitirle, lo cuidadoso que era, la delicadeza con que lo trataba. El amor que deseaba hacerlo sentir. Aquello no solo era sexo, se estaban fundiendo junto a sus sentimientos, para resurgir como un todo, juntos, destinados a pasar sus vidas el uno al lado del otro. Un grito anunció la sorpresa de Danny al sentir la lengua de su pareja atender su cuello, su cuerpo tembló y su Omega ejerció el llamado al Alpha, estaba listo. Dejaría que lo marque.

─Danny─ rogó Steve con la última chispa de consciencia que lo detendría en caso que el rubio no quisiera ser marcado. Ansiaba unirse a Danny, no sólo por su bebé, sino porque desde que lo vio, supo que lo necesitaba para siempre en su vida. Era especial, muy especial. Su persona destinada.

Un suspiro se escuchó proveniente del rubio, una estocada de Steve se clavó en su interior orillándolo al orgasmo, era el momento justo ─Hazlo─ pidió en un gemido de entero placer. El Alpha sonrió complacido y clavó sus dientes en la piel suave y delicada de su amado, sus movimientos continuaban llenando a Danny de placer, placer que aumentaba con la corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a recorrerlo, anunciando que Steve y él se unieron para toda la vida.

Una estocada más y ambos explotaron en placer, los dientes del Alpha aún descansaban en la piel, mordiendo, reclamando lo suyo, al amor de su vida, a su persona destinada. No existía marcha atrás, por fin estarían juntos, serían uno. Danny sentía su cuerpo arder de placer, Steve le había enseñado el cielo y ahora lo tendría cada vez que lo necesitase, además su corazón latía emocionado por saberse único para el moreno. No sabía exactamente el momento en que se enamoró de él, pero era claro que ese amor le iba a durar una vida entera y tal vez otras en caso que la reencarnación fuese verdad.

Por fin Steve dejó de morder y se dedicó a limpiar con su lengua la zona que ahora exhibía su marca. ─Se ve bien─ dijo con orgullo repasando con la vista su marca en el cuello de Danny.

─Al menos deberías salir de mi─ pareció quejarse Danny.

─¿Por qué lo haría? Fueron muchos días de celibato, quiero repetir hasta que esté seguro que serán gemelos─ sonrió orgulloso.

─Eres un idiota McGarrett─ gruñó Danny, aunque lo cierto era que, también le apetecía pasar todo el día en la cama junto a Steve.

─Danny, entiende esto─ su tono serió asustó al Omega que estaba dispuesto a tirarle una almohada como dijese otra de sus tonterías. ─Te amo, te deseo, eres todo cuanto quiero, tu cuerpo y tu corazón, mi marca debe recordarte que tal vez sea un salvaje, pero uno que está enamorado de ti, incluso antes de enterarme que me darías un bebé, creo que desde el primer momento en que te vi no pude apartarme de ti─ confesó viendo a Danny directamente a los ojos, demostrando todo lo sincero que es respecto a sus sentimientos.

─Steve…

─Me gusta que te quedes sin palabras, Omega rebelde─ sonrió aprisionando los labios de su Omega en un beso lento. Aquel solo era el inicio del camino, los primeros meses del resto de sus vidas juntos.


	2. -McGarrett-

Antes de leer tengo un par de cosillas que decir.  
Primero: Recuerden que aún pueden concursar por un One Shot de su ship preferida para estas navidades, toda la información la encuentran en el captiulo llamado "¡Concurso Navideño!"

Segundo: Sobre el término "mamá". La forma en que deseo se entienda esta palabra dentro de mis trabajos Omegaverese va a referirse a la persona que va a dar vida, no importa si se trata de un hombre o una mujer, dentro de la historia la verán al referirse a Danny, no resulta molesto para él pues se usa para referirse a quien gesta al bebé, lo mismo pasa con el término "papá", será irrelevante el sexo, se referirá a quien ayuda en la concepción del bebé, más no lo gesta. ¿entendimos eso? En caso de que les moleste que use ese término con Danny, solo cambien la palabra al leer la oración en que aparezca y ¡listo! no hagamos un lío de esto.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **─¿McGarrett?─**

Danny recibió la marca de Steve y aunque eso era una señal del compromiso de ambos para estar con el otro, la verdad es que los malestares del embarazo más la creciente conexión con su Alpha estaban desquiciándolo. Ahora agradecía el cuidado de quedarse siempre en la oficina o seguramente le metería una bala al primero que se le atraviese. Atrás quedaron los buenos tiempos en que podía comer lo que quisiera, ahora su dieta se limitaba a cosas sanas y avena, la culpa entera de que apenas consumiera alimentos se atribuía a las náuseas que muchas comidas le causaban, no era de extrañarse que los camarones de Kamekona lo hicieran correr al baño para expulsar el contenido de su estómago, Steve estaba preocupado, tanto que lo arrastró al hospital para que lo revisaran, Malía debió explicarle varias veces que aquello era normal y lo único que necesitaba Danny era tomar vitaminas para no tener problemas, así que ahora el rubio tenía su propia ración de pastillas.

─Soy más vitaminas que hombre─ se quejaba a veces mientras Kono lo consentía con chocolates que ingresaban a las oficinas de 5.0 de contrabando, Steve era muy serio con la dieta de Danny, un dictador.

─Danny, sigues igual de guapo que siempre… hasta tienes esa luz rodeándote─ contestaba Kono y el rubio sabía que lo decía de la forma más honesta, ella era así.

Desde la unión, Steve estaba más paranoico con el hecho de cuidar a Danny, a cualquier suspiro, bostezo, queja, gemido, jadeo o sonido emitido por el pequeño rubio corría a su lado para asegurarse que estaba bien. ─¡Te voy a dejar si no te detienes!─ solía gritarle Danny harto de ser constantemente vigilado por Steve, pero no lo dejaría, jamás podría alejarse de ese Alpha bruto que le hizo un hijo, además, para ser honesto consigo mismo, lo amaba y lo amaría siempre, comprobó en piel viva esa historia de las personas destinadas. Aunque de vez en vez pensaba si tenía tan mal karma como para que Steve "Soy un salvaje" McGarrett fuese su pareja destinada.

─¿Cómo está mi sobrino?─ la voz de Mary lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dando un brinco en su asiento y escondiendo la barra de chocolate que mordisqueaba.

─¡Santo cielo Mary, podrías llamar antes de entrar?─ pidió Danny pálido.

─Lo siento, pero sabes que no es lo mío… además te traje algunos regalos─ ella ondeó una bolsa de la pastelería favorita de Danny y el rubio olvidó cualquier otra cosa que hubiese pasado.

─¿Cómo hiciste para entrarlos?─ Danny nunca tenía éxito ingresando chucherías, por lo general su idiota Alpha lo sorprendía infraganti y confiscaba sus deliciosos bocadillos.

─Conozco a ese idiota desde siempre, además no siempre fui honesta─ rió y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio, Danno prometió con un asentimiento de cabeza guardar el secreto. Amaba a Mary más que nunca, ella siempre estaba pendiente… bueno, era una McGarrett después de todo, aunque siempre estaba yendo y viniendo en esa delgada línea gris que une lo blanco y lo negro.

─¡Eres un ángel! No me deja comer nada que no sea saludable y sobre eso todo de da nauseas, además tengo que tomar todas esas vitaminas… lo último que quiero es que le pase algo al bebé, pero tengo estos antojos todo el tiempo y vivo de avena… es una tortura, no tengo la voluntad de hierro que tiene Steve─ Danny apuró uno de los pastelitos de crema que ella ofreció, el sabor dulce en su boca hacía maravillas con su humor.

─No creo que tenga autocontrol─ rió ella acompañándolo con un pastelillo ─O no te hubiese marcado, aunque gracias a eso gané trescientos dólares.

─¿De qué hablas?

─Malía, Chin, Kono, Adam, Kamekona, Max, Joe, Doris y yo apostamos a que Steve no aguantaría ni un mes sin marcarte, y todos ellos tenían fe en mi hermano, pero yo no, así que tengo trescientos dólares extra este mes ¿Cómo crees que patrocino tus antojos?

─Eres maligna…

─Un poco

Ambos se soltaron a reír, Danny sabía que Steve estuvo al borde de atacarlo sin mucha delicadeza, aunque desde que lo hicieron y lo dejó marcarlo, el Alpha caminaba feliz por la vida, solían tener sexo diariamente, era imposible pero Steve le saltaba encima con la frase "Quiero gemelos" y devoraba a Danny de todas las formas posibles, con el tiempo sus caderas ya no dolían por la actividad sexual, aunque su columna comenzaría a resentir el peso del bebé.

─Danny, me estuve preguntando esto y no encuentro una forma sencilla de preguntarlo, así que lo diré. ¿Amabas a mi hermano antes del bebé?

─Tan directa como Steve…─ sonrió dulce, él también se hizo esa pregunta tantas veces ─Sabes, creo que algo nos unió desde que nos conocimos, pero él tenía a Catherine y eso que pudiera empezar a sentir por él quedó bajo cientos de razones y excusas que me decía para no verlo con otros ojos… pero mientras más convivíamos comenzaba a sentirme seguro a su lado, aunque no tanto cuando conduce, es un peligro… pero, para cuando supe que estaba esperando un bebé de él, la venda que yo mismo puse en mis ojos cayó de inmediato y me vi rodeado de sentimientos que superaban la amistad, yo no sabía qué hacer y por eso mi primera reacción fue huir… Y no ayudó que él no recordase nuestra noche juntos, yo tampoco estuve seguro hasta que supe del bebé.

─Hablas mucho ¿sabes?

─Suerte que no eres tu hermano, ese idiota me calla a besos y mordiscos…

─No tengo intención de hacer eso Danny. Pero aún no respondes mi pregunta.

─Entonces no interrumpas cariño─ ella asintió con la cabeza y Danny continuó ─Nunca le dije esto a Steve y no tengo intención de hacerlo, pero planeaba alejarme de él, dejar que hiciera su vida junto a Catherine, volvería a Nueva Jersey y jamás volvería a saber de mi, ahora sé que fue una decisión apresurada pero no quería arruinar su relación con ella y temía su rechazo… aunque se volvió loco cuando se enteró que esperaba un bebé y pensó que era de otra persona… me dolía amarlo de la forma en que lo hacía, en ese punto me hice la misma pregunta que tú me hiciste, estaba confundido sobre mis sentimientos… pero cariño, me di cuenta que incluso antes de acostarme con él ya me había perdido en McGarrett y de no pasar aquella noche juntos, posiblemente hubiese sido muy infeliz sin él.

─Danny…─ Mary sonreía enternecida por las palabras de su cuñado, sin duda ese par de tontos estaban destinados a estar juntos, su hermano jamás hallaría nada como aquello en otra persona, solo había que escuchar a Danny hablar de forma tan dulce del Alpha más bruto y salvaje de todo Hawaii.

─No digas nada, ya sé, soy demasiado cursi pero las malditas hormonas me desquician, ayer lloré con el video de un gato ¿te das una idea de qué tan mal estoy?

─Deberías ir haciendo las paces con los mininos, apuesto a que sus hijos adorarán a los gatos.

─¿No puedes darme esperanza?

─Danny, tu eres como un gato y no te das cuenta, independiente, impulsivo, amoroso solo con quienes amas… ¿ahora entiendes por qué mi bruto hermano te ama?

─¿Soy un gato?─ dijo Danny y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─No llores, Danny… ¿qué pasa?

─¡Las malditas hormonas!─ gritó el rubio y ella se echó a reír, a tiempo apareció McGarrett en la puerta, tan pronto vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su rubio corrió a ver qué sucedía, nada dañaría a su Omega.

─¡Danny! ¿Qué le hiciste Mary?─ dijo furioso Steve, tenía cara de poder matar a cualquiera que hiriese a su Danno.

─Solo le dije que lo amas─ ella se encogió de hombros y tomó su cartera ─Nos vemos después Danny.

El rubio asintió sin dejar de llorar y se aferró a un Steve sorprendido, no entendía qué pasaba y el llanto del rubio lo ponía inquieto. Lo rodeó con sus brazos protegiéndolo, era su forma de decirle que todo estaba bien, entonces sintió una hermosa sensación, no le pertenecía, provenía del lazo que compartía con Danny, era amor. Estaba sintiendo cuánto lo amaba Danny. Su corazón latió con fuerza, al ritmo que marcaban los latidos del Omega, entonces sucedió algo aún más sorprendente, una tercera oleada de sentimientos inundó a Steve, era débil y frágil, pero perceptible. Era su bebé. Danny también sintió aquello y sonrió ampliamente, la conexión era completa, ellos estarían unidos siempre, su bebé se rodearía de todo ese amor que sus padres se tenían y del amor que le darían.

Aquellas emociones y sensaciones se fueron diluyendo con el pasar de los minutos y todo volvió a la calma, entonces con cuidado Steve soltó a Danny, el rostro del rubio lucía radiante, cálido, y su abdomen ya dejaba ver una leve curvatura donde crecía su bebé. Steve dejó un beso en los labios de su rubio antes de arrodillarse frente a él y besar una y otra vez a su bebé, era el Alpha más feliz del mundo. ─¿Estás seguro que ya no podemos tener gemelos?─ preguntó sin dejar de besar el vientre de Danny.

─Ni porque lo intentemos todo el día, no va a pasar─ suspiró Danny y Steve soltó un gemido de frustración.

─Para la próxima te haré gemelos.

─¿Cuál próxima vez?

─Ni creas que solo tendremos un hijo, con la fuerza con que te quiero gimiendo mi nombre, estoy seguro que tendremos muchos hijos Danno, te lo voy a hacer tantas veces hasta que esté seguro que estás embarazado de vuelta.

─Eso es egoísta animal, soy yo quien sufre, y tú eres un dictador que me quita los dulces y chocolates.

─Es por tu bien y el de nuestro Monito, no puedes descuidar tu dieta.

─Escucha McGarrett, tengo antojos todo el tiempo, odio el 70% de la comida y el otro 30% sabe a nada ¡dame algo de libertad! Solo quiero comer chocolate, pastelitos, beber una soda de vez en cuando y comer helado.

─¿Ya tienes antojos? ¿No es muy pronto?

─Es tu hijo, ¿creíste que sería un embarazo normal? Y quita esa cara de orgullo porque el que sufre soy yo.

─Me encantas enojado y no sabes lo que me provocas─ la sonrisa de Steve cambió de dulce a terriblemente salvaje, estaba dispuesto a comerse a su Omega en la oficina, sobre su escritorio. En un movimiento rápido ya estaba aprisionando los labios de Danny en un beso salvaje que acompañaba con caricias en las zonas que excitaban al rubio, ahora ya conocía de sobra su cuerpo, cada espacio había sido marcado por sus besos, el cuerpo de Danny estaba repleto de marcas de los labios de Steve.

─Steve, para─ decía Danny aunque sus manos no detenían las caricias del Alpha, era inevitable, Danny también tenía los deseos a flor de piel, su naturaleza reaccionaba a Steve.

─No─ El Alpha repasó con su lengua la marca que sus dientes hicieran al reclamar a Danny como suyo, su pareja, su compañero, a quién deseaba lo acompañase toda la vida.

Pasos en la oficina recordaron a la pareja que no estaban solos, Steve se apartó molesto y se obligó a recobrar el control, era una locura lo que intentó hacer, pero Danny lo provocaba de muchas formas. ─Nos iremos temprano a casa─ prometió Steve con los ojos llenos de deseo.

─Claro─ Danny también necesitaba calmarse, el salvaje de Steve no medía los alcances de sus ataques en Danny.

Cerca de las cinco, Steve tomó a Danny y lo llevó al auto para dirigirse a casa, hablaron de muchas cosas, pero nada relevante, era imposible hablar de cosas relevantes cuando se tiene una erección y ese era el caso de Steve que conducía como desesperado y daba caricias nada castas a los muslos de su rubio. ─Es tu culpa por ser tan sexy─ contestó Steve cuando Danny le preguntó por qué estaba dándole caricias cuando conducía.

─Eres un maldito loco Steve, soy un Omega en el primer trimestre del embarazo y tú me sales con esas cosas…

─Escucha Danny, me encantas, te deseo como no deseé a nadie jamás, quiero hacértelo todo el tiempo, se me antoja hacerte gemir mi nombre cada vez que te pasas por allí meneando esas caderas, hueles exquisito, eres jodidamente guapo ¿es suficiente o sigo?

─Insisto en que estás loco, espero que sigas pensando eso cuando tenga ocho meses, no pueda ni pararme solo y te esté gritando todo el tiempo.

─Me gritas todo el tiempo Danny, y cuando no puedas pararte solo, yo te ayudaré, vas a darme un bebé, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi novio y mi hijo.

─¿Novio? ¿Soy tu novio?

─Por supuesto ¿acaso crees que voy marcando a todo el que se me cruza?

─Escucha McGarrett, das por sentadas muchas cosas y me aguanto pero esto no, nunca me pediste que sea tu novio, sé bueno y pídelo bien o duermes en la sala.

─Danny, por favor, somos adultos.

─Ajá, ¿y eso qué? Vamos, pídelo bonito.

─Joder Danny, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

─No.

─Pero…

─Dije "Pídelo bonito" y eso no fue ni de cerca bonito.

─Vamos Danny, no voy a ser cursi y lo sabes, soy tu novio, yo lo sé, Kono, Chin, Adam, Kamekona, mi madre, Joe y mi hermana lo saben.

─Qué no Steve, sin proposición no hay noviazgo y no duermo con tipos que no sean mi novio─ Steve aparcó frente a casa y dio un suspiro profundo, no entendía la necesidad de hacer una declaración cursi cuando era más que obvio que ellos se amaban y tenían una relación, Danny llevaba su marca ¿qué más quería? Sin embargo al ver la negativa del rubio supo que no tendría más opción que declararse y no es que no deseara hacerlo, el punto era que se sentía ridículo haciendo eso cuando ya esperaban un hijo y lo había marcado.

─Bien, lo haré Danny, me declararé, será la mejor declaración de toda la vida, mejor que las de Disney, ya verás, será tan romántico que vas a llorar por días─ dijo el ex SEAL bajando del auto con cara de rabieta.

─Estaré esperado Comandante─ rió Danny saliendo del auto y yendo a la casa moviéndose de forma provocadora ─Hasta entonces, será mejor mantener distancia, no me acuesto con tipos con los que no estoy saliendo, regla de oro.

─¡Eso sí que no!─ gruñó Steve, no volvería al celibato. ─Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente─ Tomó a Danny de la cintura y lo llevó dentro de la casa donde lo arrojó sobre un sillón donde lo llenó de besos salvajes que dejaban claro que podía ser todo un animal si se lo proponía.

Danny tenía la idea fastidiar un poco más a Steve, pero tan pronto sintió la presencia del Alpha, cedió, deseaba pasar cada momento posible con él, las hormonas alborotadas unidas a su propio deseo por Steve lo empujaron a corresponder con el mismo fuego con que Steve estaba tomándolo. La casa se llenó de gemidos y jadeos que retumbaban en las paredes, el aroma de ambos inundó el ambiente y las embestidas de Steve dejaron escuchar los gemidos de Danny tan alto que pronto se convirtieron en gritos, el placer aumentó conforme la unión se acentuó, además Steve con todo y su rudeza era un maestro en la cama y Danny no se quedaba atrás, aunque debería esperar un poco para mostrarle sus trucos a Steve.

Horas pasaron desde que llegaran a casa, hasta que detuvieron su sesión de sexo para descansar y preparar la cena, ambos se morían de hambre y por primera vez Danny no sintió nauseas, tal vez debería tener sexo antes de cada comida. Pero la idea se quedó en su cabeza, si abría la boca Steve estaría más que dispuesto a prestarse para la tarea. En cambio se dedicó a repasar con la mirada el cuerpo del moreno, a pesar de la diferencia de estatura, ellos encajaban a la perfección.

─Steve… ¿Has pensado en un nombre para el bebé?─ soltó Danny.

─Si es niño John, si es niña Joan.

─¿Es en serio?

─Sí, era el nombre de mi padre.

─Lo sé, pero no vamos a llamar a nuestro bebé como tu padre. Se dice que si le pones el nombre de un miembro de la familia a tu bebé, tomará los rasgos de su personalidad y seguramente tu padre fue un hombre bueno, pero quiero que el bebé tenga libre albedrío.

─¿Estás de broma? ¿Danny Williams, el que no cree en nada de lo que pasa en Hawaii ahora sale con esto?

─Hey, no te burles.

─No lo hago, lo siento… pero es increíble.

─¿Qué te parece Charles para niño? Es un buen nombre

─¿Charles? No está mal… ¿Y si es niña?

─Grace.

─No iba a tener elección, ¿cierto?

─No, pero quise que creyeras que la tenías.

─Grace McGarrett, hija de Danny y Steve McGarrett… Me gusta.

─¿Danny y Steve McGarrett? ¿Cuándo tomé tu apellido cariño? Soy Danny Williams, no lo olvides.

─Vas a ser Danny McGarrett cuando nos casemos, después de un breve noviazgo nos prometeremos, cuando el bebé nazca nos casaremos y tú mi pequeño y rubio amigo, llevarás mi apellido, serás McGarrett y nuestros hijos también, no tienes elección, ahora que te tengo no te dejaré ir y voy a blindarte para que nadie intente llevarte de mi lado.

─¿No exageras? ¿Quién se atrevería a tocar a un Omega marcado?

─Existen Alphas estúpidos que desean a los omegas que no pueden tener, y Danny, atraes la lujuria de tantos aún con mi marcha y el evidente embarazo. Les dejaré en claro que eres mío y que soy tuyo.

─Estás loco Steve.

─Posiblemente, pero también te amo.

Danny sonrió ante las palabras de Steve, jamás se cansaría de escucharlo decirle que lo ama, siempre se estaban diciendo cosas, discutiendo por tonterías, pero Steve hallaba la forma perfecta para dejarle en claro el amor que le tiene. Suspiró viendo totalmente embelesado al padre de su bebé. Steve McGarrett era un tremendo idiota, pero era su idiota, y jamás lo dejaría y con gusto llevaría su apellido cuando el momento llegase. ─¿Cómo te suena Steve Williams?─ bromeó Danny.

─No dudes que me voy a presentar así, "Hola, soy Steve Williams, esposo de Danny Williams, mi amado Omega, mamá de mi Monito y el amor de mi vida"

─Ven aquí mi neandertal─ Danny lo atrajo a sí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para abrazarse a él con todo el amor que le tenía, era definitivo, sus hormonas se comieron a sus neuronas.


	3. -Novio-

**Hola hermosuras, lamento la tardanza con el capitulo pero ya saben, yo siempre me lío con todo. Así que este capitulo salió gracias a que me quedé sin WiFi un rato, que me despejé viéndome Major Crimes y los OST de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

 **Espero que les guste, nos vemos, espero que pronto. :)**

* * *

 **Novio**

La idea de romance era muy diferente dependiendo a quien se le preguntase, en el caso de Danny, prefería lo convencional, nada exagerado. Pero claro, sus preferencias no eran del tipo de cosas que su idiota Alpha considerase al momento de hacerle una proposición de aquel calibre. Sí, hicieron todo al revés, pero lo cierto era que en su caso, quizás el orden en que las cosas se dieron era el correcto, es decir, jamás existiría algo normal si se trataba de Steve McGarrett. Y así fue como terminaron metidos en esa situación, una de tantas que ya les resultaba familiar, salvo el agravante de los coches patrulla en grata formación.

Pero, ¿cómo empezó aquello? Como de costumbre con un caso, robo de identidades que escaló a un tipo armado y peligroso muy inestable. El caso llegó a ellos tras recibir una llamada del Gobernador, y allí estaban verificando datos e interrogando sospechosos, lo último estaba desquiciando a Danny, con sus ya cuatro meses de embarazo, las hormonas por las nubes, toda una manada neurótica por su seguridad encabezada por su Alpha y un sospechoso que se negaba a colaborar estaba pensando darle buen uso al drenaje de la salita de interrogatorios. Steve le había dejado participar por milagro y Danny debía admitir que extrañó mucho interactuar con los sospechosos, aunque el embarazo ya comenzaba de evidenciarse, la ropa ligera de maternidad le estaba dando todavía un lapso más para pasar desapercibido.

–Así que dices que no le conoces, pero todas las huellas de nuestro amigo están por toda tu casa ¿alguna idea de cómo llegaron allí?– decía Danny frustrado, el idiota de Steve simplemente sonreía desde una esquina dejando que su Omega hiciera el trabajo, sus ojos se habían perdido en la ligera curva de su vientre que a veces dejaba ver su vestimenta.

Demás estaba decir que adoraba el cuerpo de Danny, era hermoso verlo con el vientre creciente a causa de la nueva vida que se formaba, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ellos, y en secreto Steve tenía miedo de que todo eso se le fuese arrebatado, siempre que creía que tenía una familia algo pasaba y se quedaba solo. Así pasó cuando Doris desapareció, aunque el término correcto era "abandonó", después su familia se quebró, ya no vio a su hermana y pronto él se fue a otro sitio, se enlistó y lo poco que tenía lo entregó al ejército, creyó estar feliz pero veía como sus amigos morían, cuando ya pensaba en el retiro sucedió lo de su padre y su vida se puso de cabeza, otra vez estaba solo, al retirarse creyó que Catherine era la persona indicada, pero entonces ella iba y venía, no existía nada en concreto, ella tampoco estaba para él y de pronto apareció la oportunidad de 5-0 y conoció al pequeño gato rubio que ahora le daría un hijo, Danny lo llamó desde el primer momento, desde el momento en que se apuntaron con un arma en la cochera de su padre algo se encendió y no pudo dejarlo ir, lo necesitaba en su equipo.

Después llegaron Kono y Chin, ellos complementaron el equipo y de pronto estaban siendo una familia, las personas fueron creciendo a su alrededor, Kamekona, Malía, Jerry y Adam también se integraron a ellos. Pero para él, conservar a Danny era la prioridad, cuidarlo, amarlo, dar lo mejor de sí para que nunca se plantease dejarlo. Jamás sintió sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien hasta que apareció Danny Williams.

El Omega estaba hecho para él, lo sabía muy bien, aunque sus personalidades eran opuestas siempre se estaban buscando, apoyando, dejando que el otro les ofreciera cobijo cuando lo necesitaban. Amor, no existía otra palabra para ellos, era el Amor infinito de hallar a la persona enviada para pasar el resto de su vida contigo.

–Ya que quieres mantener esa versión– Danny sonrió superior –Por fin sabrás para qué tenemos un drenaje bajo tus pies. Oye Animal, ¿quieres divertirte?– la voz del rubio logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a usar sus tácticas del ejército.

–Con gusto– la sonrisa más que confiada de McGarrett hizo temblar al sospechoso. Danny se enfiló a la puerta para dejarlos solos.

–Avísame cuando termines– el rubio se despidió y fue el momento en que el sospechoso comenzó a hablar. Danny sonrió feliz de la confesión aunque de pronto se sintió un poco frustrado porque al paso en que las personas confesaban jamás darían buen uso a ese drenaje.

Kono y Chin fueron por el sospechoso dando tiempo al rubio para comerse un enorme chocolate que guardaba en su oficina, único lugar libre de McGarrett hasta el momento. Estaba de pie leyendo en las pantallas del centro de mando la información que tenían del sospechoso cuando una mano se coló sobre su vientre y el cuerpo de Steve se pegó a él con ganas. De pronto sintió los labios de su pareja besar su cuello, era tonto admitirlo pero le encantaba cuando lo tomaba de esa forma, era dulce y cariñoso.

–¿Sigues con los antojos?– murmuró el Alpha en su oreja.

–Todo el tiempo, hace un momento se me ha figurado el aroma de los camarones especiales de Kamekona, de solo pensar en ellos me dio un hambre terrible.

–¿Quieres que te pida un combo?– dijo Steve sin dejar de acariciar el vientre de Danny, ellos eran su posesión más preciada, su pareja y su hijo.

–¿Podrías? No quiero ser un insensato pero no sabes lo mucho que me está torturando.

–Danny, tu siempre eres un insensato.

–Te discutiría si no hubiese terminado embarazado de ti, eso sí que me hace tener algo mal.

–Eres un gato– dijo Steve y dejó un beso en sus mejillas, había aprendido a controlarse cuando estaban en la oficina. Además en un caso la prioridad era el trabajo. Pero nada libraría a Danny al llegar a casa.

Desde aquella discusión sobre ser o no ser novios, Steve dio muchas vueltas sobre cómo declararse a Danny, pero nada parecía bueno, así que con la ayuda de su hermana, sus cuñadas y cuñado planeó algo para lo que necesitaba un caso como este, sabía qué haría. Todos estaban enterados del plan, el mismo Duke parecía emocionado con la idea pero, ¿quién lo culparía? Conoce a Steve desde pequeño y ver como ese idiota ha encontrado al amor de su vida y por fin desea establecerse con alguien es todo un acontecimiento para celebrar. Aunque también entendía la posición de Danny, querer una declaración formal de Steve McGarrett le aseguraría que estaba uniéndose al hombre correcto.

Básicamente todo el cuerpo de policía estaba enterado y dispuesto a participar en la declaración de amor de Steve hacia Danny, sería todo un evento, las palabras de Steve prometiendo a Danny que lloraría por días no eran una simple promesa, él le haría sentir el hombre más amado del mundo, aunque claro, muy a su manera.

Los camarones llegaron a las oficinas de 5-0 junto a un Jerry con nueva información sobre el caso, el rubio se puso cómodo en una silla que Steve acercó para él y a medida que comía escuchaba lo que ellos decían y soltaba sus típicas frases llenas de sarcasmo.

–Tengo al sospechoso en el Hotel Hilton, parece que se ha comprado un pasaje hacia Colorado válido para las siete de la noche– decía Jerry y ambos escuchaban, entonces Danny dejó su comida y se aferró a su asiento cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ahogando un mareo.

–¡Danny!– gritaron Jerry y Steve pero el rubio los frenó con un gesto de la mano, ya, le había pasado.

–Estoy bien, aún tengo mareos, Malía dice que es muy probable que siga así por el resto del embarazo.

–Pero has entrado al segundo trimestre, ya deberían desaparecer– comentó Jerry y una mirada acusatoria por parte de Danny señaló a Steve como culpable de aquello. Su conspiranoico amigo se echó a reír –Vaya McGarrett, hasta eso hacen tus genes.

Steve se limitó a sonreír orgulloso antes de que Danny le tirase un bolígrafo a la cabeza.

Kamekona también sabía del plan, claro que sí, él prestaría el helicóptero para la ocasión. Pero nadie se esperaba que aquel fuese el día indicado, pero se las tuvieron que arreglar, resolver el crimen y de paso hacer la declaración más extraña y cursi del mundo, patrocinada por el hombre más rudo de todo Hawaii.

Danny se quedó en oficina, como ya era costumbre, cuando los demás fueron por el criminal. Steve le dijo que si necesitaban su ayuda le llamarían, que estuviese pendiente del teléfono y Danny no pudo más que sentirse emocionado, se volvía a sentir útil, capaz de poder taclear a un sospechoso y salir ileso. Claro que no lo haría por su bebé, esa vida valía cada pequeño sacrificio que hizo para asegurarse de que nada interfiera su buena salud y excelente desarrollo. Él estaba seguro de querer estar con Steve para el resto de su vida, aunque siempre le estaba gritando que sería el culpable de su muerte, tenía clara certeza de que Steve le protegería con su vida. Tal y como lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Amar a un troglodita como Steve McGarrett era todo un reto, pero no amarlo era el peor error de su vida. No le bastaría la vida entera para intentar explicar cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacia el Alpha, la persona destinada a su vida. Así que no pondría en riesgo al fruto de ese amor, su bebé era prioridad, por eso estaba dejando de amargarse con la idea de no participar en los casos o estar perdiendo la cintura o el aumento de peso o quizás su constante necesidad de ir al baño a cada momento o los malestares físicos que implicaba llevar en su interior al hijo de un Alpha tan molesto como Steve. Todo estaba valiendo la pena.

Steve le llamó, diciendo que le necesitaba en el aire, Kamekona les prestaría el helicóptero, el caso se había complicado y necesitaban seguirlos por los cielos. Aquello parecía ser mucho más que solo serio, así que tomó su arma, un chaleco que apenas le entró por la barriga y se encaminó hacia donde el helicóptero esperaba. La voz de Steve fue tan alarmante que Danny ya se estaba haciendo ideas y esperaba que nada malo sucediera.

Al llegar se halló con Kamekona al lado de Steve que apuraba a Danny para subirse al helicóptero, casi corrió a ellos pero el peso del vientre le impidió ir más rápido.

–Te necesito como copiloto, Chin y Kono van por tierra– dijo Steve y Danny asintió subiendo y colocándose en posición, Steve hizo lo mismo y pronto volaron en dirección a la ciudad. Steve buscaba hacer que Danny se distrajese tanto que no notaría que justo estaban volando para el Hilton, donde los coches patrulla se alinearon y colocaron sobre sus techos letras que formaban una pregunta sencilla. Esa era la sorpresa de McGarrett.

Pero Danny es listo y supo que algo extraño sucedía pues estaban yendo al lugar donde harían el arresto antes, vio a un gran número de policías con sus coches alineados con cosas que no entendía al principio, la idea de un S.O.S. vino a su cabeza, entonces la descartó, ¿quién haría una cosa así a mitad de la ciudad? Entonces se acercaron lo suficiente y el mensaje fue develado.

 ** _"_** ** _Danny ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"_**

El mensaje era claro, muy al estilo de McGarrett. El rubio veía a todos desde abajo gritar cosas que lo invitaban a aceptar, él no tenía dudas pero estaba en shock por aquello, se esperaba una notificación por e-mail con esa pregunta, pero no un despliegue policial para hacer esa declaración, la policía, sus amigos e incluso el Gobernador estaban allí abajo expectantes a su respuesta. Danny tragó grueso intentando no llorar, podía culpar a las hormonas, pero sería una excusa estúpida. Él quería llorar de felicidad, de amor.

–Danny– fue el turno de Steve para hablar –Prometí que sería algo especial… pero lo más importante es que no lo estoy haciendo simplemente porque serás el padre de mi bebé, me darás un hijo y eso me vuelve un hombre inmensamente feliz. Lo hago porque te amo, aunque me grites, aunque peleemos y posiblemente desees mi cabeza de trofeo, desde que te vi no pude apartarte de mí, no soportaría la idea de que un día despierte y no estés más a mi lado. Yo te he amado desde que te conozco, sé que puedo confiar en ti, que puedo entregarme por completo en tus manos y ofrecer algo que nunca más di a nadie, mi corazón. Por eso Danny Williams, porque te amo, por favor, concédeme el ser mi novio. A cambio te prometo que jamás te haré daño, cada día de mi existencia será destinado a hacerte feliz, si tan solo aceptas mi propuesta…

En tierra todos parecían conmovidos por aquella proposición, Steve se había olvidado apagar el radio cuando inició a hablar, lo habían usado para saber a qué distancia se hallaban y arreglar todo. Claro el falsificador estaba tirado en un charco de sangre y Max procesaría su cadáver después, pero todo se paró para aquella proposición legendaria, y el discurso del Alpha fue escuchado por sus compañeros, la policía, el equipo de Max y todo el que estuviera cerca de la radio del coche de Duke. Incluso Adam que prácticamente corrió para no perderse el asunto estaba emocionado hasta los huesos. Steve se daría con una silla en la cabeza después cuando notase lo idiota que fue al dejar que lo que creía una confesión intima fuese escuchada por medio centenar de personas.

Danny respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y decidió que no lo torturaría con largas a su respuesta, además, estaba por soltarse a llorar como una quinceañera. Se mordió los labios nervioso y habló por fin –Steven, eres el hombre más idiota que he conocido en mi vida… y me hiciste volar por media ciudad para darme esto, moviste a la policía y a nuestros amigos y… Sí, sí que quiero ser tu novio– Danny aceptó y Steve por poco y suelta el mando para festejar de no ser por la cara de terror del rubio. –Retiro mi respuesta si haces que nos estrellemos– amenazó Danny todo volvió a la normalidad, así eran ellos.

Steve se apuró a aterrizar y entonces se comió a besos a su rubio, Danny estaba conmovido y sí, tal y como el Alpha prometió aquella vez que hablaron sobre el asunto, Danny lloró de emoción, cada vez que recordaba ese momento un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y varias lágrimas aparecían. Por suerte Jerry logró hacer un par de fotos del momento, las entregó al rubio y Danny las puso en el álbum familiar que hacía para el bebé, así sabría que a pesar de que Steve era una diana con piernas, su amor era puro, fuerte y honesto. Después de eso, solo quedaba hablar de otro tema, el compromiso aunque…

–Mi madre está emocionada que por fin te declarases– decía Danny una mañana de camino al trabajo. –Toda mi familia cree que no debo viajar con cuatro meses de embarazo y para cuando ambos podamos tomarnos unas semanas juntos estaremos jubilados… Ellos decidieron que vendrán a Hawaii.

–Cuando nazca el bebé, claro– dijo Steve sin inmutarse por la noticia.

–No cariño, en dos días, mis padres, mi hermano Matt y mis dos hermanas junto a su familia llegan en dos días para conocerte. ¿Querías compromisos? Primero sobrevive a todos los Williams– El auto frenó de golpe, Steve tenía cara de circunstancia y fijó sus ojos asustados en su novio.

–¿Estás de broma Danny?– casi gritó Steve.

–No, tus suegros vienen, y te aseguro que papá querrá saber cómo me hiciste a este bebé y a él le gustaría una explicación.

–Estoy muerto.

–Estaré viudo en dos días– rió Danny.


	4. -Familia-

_Hola hermosuras, perdón por la tardanza, les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste y se diviertan, gracias por los comentarios, disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

 **Familia**

Decir que Steve estaba muriendo de miedo no era una exageración, sus suegros estaban por bajar del avión y no sabía que tan bien le iría, sí que habló con el padre de Danny una que otra ocasión, y cuando surgió el problema entre sus padres apoyó a los Williams, pero su suegro no tendría piedad en este caso, de todos sus hijos, Danny era el único Omega, fue protegido por todos y cuando se enteraron del embarazo el padre de su novio se limitó a mandar un texto con una sola palabra "Felicidades". Steve estaba aterrado.

─No te va a matar, tranquilo─ decía un Danny más que divertido por el sufrimiento de su Alpha, le hacía gracia ver esa arruga en su frente que anunciaba cuán preocupado se hallaba.

El vientre del Omega ya era visible, una hermosa curva de dibujaba en su cuerpo anunciando la vida que se formaba en él. Sus padres estarían contentos de verlo en camino de formar una familia, claro que no estaban casados y que Danny esperara un bebé era prácticamente un acto de irresponsabilidad, también se sumaba que Steve fue un bruto cuando se enteró del embarazo, pero ahora las cosas estaban mejor, el Alpha cuidaba de su familia a cada momento, eran pareja oficialmente -con una espectacular declaración- y Steve estaría más que dispuesto a casarse con Danny.

─Danny, ¿Tu madre nos apoyará?

─Steve, escucha, no te va a pasar nada malo, sí, mi padre quizás quiera arrancarte la cabeza, y quizás te amenace, pero no dejará a su nieto sin papá, tranquilo.

─No puedo estar tranquilo Danny, a tu padre no puedo gruñirle, no puedo tratarlo con recelo... ¡Y no sé si pueda controlarme!─ dijo el Alpha frustrado y antes de que su novio pudiera agregar algo más, los padres de Danny aparecieron con todo y maletas.

El rubio corrió a abrazarlos y Steve se obligó a ir tras él, aunque hubiese deseado que la tierra se lo tragara, desde la distancia podía ver la mirada feroz del padre de Danny, su aspecto era aterrador y ver que su hijo llevaba la marca de Steve solo hizo que la cosa se pusiera peor.

─Señores Williams─ dijo lo más educado que pudo, si no tuviese tan buen autocontrol estaría temblando de miedo, su suegro se veía aterrador. ¿Cómo es que Danny se casó con Rachel teniendo un padre como ese?

─McGarrett─ el Alpha ofreció un apretón de manos al novio de su hijo y Steve respondió, solo porque era físicamente imposible en aquel contacto no saltaron chispas, de lo contrario un incendio se hubiese iniciado en pleno aeropuerto.

─Se llama Steve─ Danny veía a ambos Alphas resignado a que la relación fuese tensa.

─Sé cómo se llama Danny, pero no lo voy a tratar bien solo porque es tu novio, es más, nos debe algunas explicaciones.

─Papá, nos acostamos, tuvimos sexo y vamos a tener un bebé ¡Eso es todo!─ el rubio elevó la voz intentando no volverse loco, las hormonas lo tenían en un carrusel de emociones, tenía una manada sobre protectora y ahora su padre se ponía a pelear con su Alpha. Definitivamente algo muy malo hizo en su vida pasada para tremendo castigo.

─Daniel, no digas esas cosas─ un regaño proveniente de su madre le hizo rodar los ojos incrédulo.

─Mamá, sé cómo se hacen los bebés, ¿ves? Aquí hay uno─ Danny señaló su abultado vientre y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso de cuán grande se ponía su hijo, ver a su rubio con esa hermosa curva le ponía feliz, sus dos razones más que hermosas para vivir. ─Ahora las maletas y al auto, y si alguno se pone a gruñir se va caminando ¿entendido?─ Steve actuó rápido y le robó un beso a su Omega buscando relajarlo, sí, solo alguien tan idiota como Steve besaría a Danny frente a su padre que desea su cabeza acompañada con una buena salsa para cenar.

─Entendido─ una sonrisa enamorada se escapó de los labios de Steve y Danny ahogó el impulso de volver a besarlo.

─Las maletas animal─ lo apuró con el rostro dejando ver un ligero sonrojo.

─A sus órdenes mi señor─ Steve dibujó una reverencia exagerada y tomando el equipaje de sus suegros se dirigió al auto. Danny lo observó alejarse y dio un suspiro, definitivamente amaba a ese idiota.

Su padre los observó complacido, notaba la devoción del Alpha hacia su hijo, desde que Danny habló sobre Steve a su familia, el Alpha supo que su hijo por fin se topó con el amor, no era una locura de juventud como su matrimonio con Rachel, jamás vio a su hijo tan encantado con una persona y pudo reconocerse en esos sentimientos, él sintió lo mismo cuando conoció a su esposa, su amada Omega. Pero eso no le pondría las cosas fáciles a Steve, no hicieron las cosas como se debían y si el Alpha quería redimirse debería demostrar que era digno del amor de su hijo.

─¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Ya no tienes más nauseas?─ escuchó a su esposa hablar con Danny a tiempo que ella tiraba de su camiseta para que caminara.

─Desaparecieron la semana pasada, pero con este bebé no sé qué creer, se parece demasiado a su papá─ rió Danny posando una caricia en su vientre.

─¿Y cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya dejó de ser un bruto?

─Mamá, el día que Steve no sea un bruto sabré que no es el verdadero Steve McGarrett─ ambos Omegas se soltaron a reír ─Pero te puedo asegurar que es el mejor, nos cuida, nos protege y tiene a toda la policía de Hawaii alerta.

─Hijo─ llamó su padre pasando un brazo por los hombros de su pequeño hijo ─¿Eres feliz con él?

─Es un idiota, pero es mío y soy muy, pero que muy feliz con él─ aseguró el rubio con una hermosa sonrisa.

─No se lo pondré fácil, ustedes hicieron todo al revés Danny… no puedo dejarlo pasar…

─Estoy de acuerdo en que lo hagas sufrir, por favor, hazlo─ pidió su hijo con una enorme sonrisa que hizo reír al Alpha, su pequeño no cambiaría nunca.

Steve esperaba en el auto para cuando salieron, se apuró a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Danny y el rubio suspiró, en secreto le encantaba que Steve tuviera ciertos detalles, era como tener a un caballero en el cuerpo de una bestia salvaje. Sus suegros subieron al auto y condujo bajo la mirada atenta de Danny, debía ir despacio, o bueno, no tan rápido como acostumbraba, estaba vez no iban tras un criminal y tampoco estaba deseando llegar a casa para sacarle la ropa a Danny y servírselo de postre, en realidad sí que quería hacer eso, pero con sus suegros allí estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse una semana de intensa agonía, después podría hacérselo a Danny tanto como quisiera.

─No─ la voz de su rubio lo sacó de esos planes para reponer el tiempo perdido. ─Lo que estés pensado Animal, es un no.

─Pero si no he dicho nada, lo prometo─ Steve se echó a reír, Danny tenía súper poderes.

─Todo es un no, a menos que quieras pasar por esa heladería del centro y comprarme un helado de chocolate.

─Vamos por el helado ¿otra cosa que quieras o que desee mi Monito?─ habló dulce el Alpha y pudo escuchar un suspiro proveniente de su suegra.

─Un coco, quiero un coco.

─Te daré todos los de la isla si te hace feliz.

─Seré feliz con un helado y un coco.

Steve apresuró la marcha rumbo a la heladería, su novio era de antojos convencionales, y si no, al menos tenía antojos que se hallaban en Hawaii, lo raro sería que pidiera algo como un huevo de avestruz. Pero su Danny quería cocos, piñas, helados, pasteles y camarones, claro que los pedía a media noche pero Steve se equipó con todo lo necesario para atender sus demandas.

Su incursión en la heladería fue toda una historia, a Danny se le antojaron tres sabores diferentes, pero como solo podía tener uno, hizo que sus padres compraran los otros dos y cuando quería comerlos les quitaba de su helado, a Steve le causaba gracia esa actitud infantil del rubio, el embarazo lo hacía tierno de cierta forma. Tras la heladería no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa, sus suegros se instalaron y Danny decidió descansar, se sentía hinchado, no quería saber cómo sería a los ocho meses, simplemente espantoso.

Kono y Adam llegaron a la casa de Steve cuando el ambiente estaba más que tenso, los gruñidos de dos Alphas retumbaban en las paredes, Danny y su madre estaban en la playa conversando y Steve y su suegro se quedaron dentro, la cosa iba bien, veían un partido de futbol americano en santa paz hasta que amonestaron a un jugador, para Steve fue una amonestación justa, para el padre de Danny era lo contrario, así que de una discusión saludable escaló hasta llegar a dos Alphas gruñéndose a punto de sacarse los ojos. Kono estaba por intervenir, sin embargo Danny apareció seguido de su madre y cada uno tomó a su respectivo Alpha de la oreja y de un tirón los apartaron.

─¡¿Qué demonios les pasa?!─ gritó un furioso Danny secundado por su madre. ─Steve, deja de portarte como un idiota y papá, no le gruñas a mi Alpha. Si se vuelven a pelear duermen fuera ¿entendido?

Los dos Alphas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados y Kono se echó a reír pasando de ellos y yendo junto a Adam a tomar una bebida fría junto a Danny y su madre, aprovechando el tiempo para discutir cosas del trabajo y ponerlos al día del embarazo. Steve y su suegro parecían dos niños enfurruñados, pero no volvieron a pelearse en toda la tarde, aunque Kono también les advirtió que si se atrevían a molestar ella misma los tomaría del cuello y no los soltaría, para Steve esa amenaza le resultaba peor que pasar la noche afuera. Así que resignado aceptó portarse bien.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir sin más altercados, o bueno, sin altercados serios, pues en la cena el padre de Danny sacó el tema de no hacer las cosas de forma correcta y Steve en un acto impulsivo quiso responderle una barbaridad, pero Danny fue más rápido y detuvo una pelea en potencia con un "O se callan o los saco". Aquel fue un día agotador para el Omega, no solo le dolían los pies, sino que todo el estrés causado por su padre y Steve lo tenían muerto, estaba pensando que en la siguiente ocasión que decidieran gruñirse él mismo apostaría sobre quién atacaría primero. Por suerte Mary se pasaría por casa al día siguiente para ayudarlo con el circo en que se convirtió su casa, ella era su salvación en cuanto a McGarrett se refería, controlaba a su hermano y a su madre, todo un alivio no tener a Doris cerca.

─Lo siento Danny, no quería pelearme con tu padre─ un Steve arrepentido se colaba en la cama susurrando disculpas.

─No quiero hablar Steve─ Danny estaba agotado, lo último que necesitaba era discutir.

─Entonces deja que yo hable y ustedes descansen─ suspiró dejando un beso en el vientre de Danny, el rubio asintió dejando que el Alpha lo acariciara, mentiría si dijese que esas atenciones no le encantaban. ─Lo siento, me porté mal, enojé al abuelo, a mamá y a la tía Kono… Monito, tienes un papá muy idiota, pero mañana me disculparé con todos, no quiero que tu mamá sufra por mi culpa, dejaré de ser un tonto para que ustedes estén bien.─ Prometía Steve y Danny dio un suspiro, no podía enojarse con ese idiota, aunque le gruñera a su padre.

─Venga, a dormir animal─ dijo Danny en un suspiro y el Alpha besó el vientre de su Omega antes de acomodarse entre las mantas y abrazar a su amado Danny, aportando un poco de su aroma para que se relajara.

La noche transcurrió tranquila y fue en el desayuno que la conversación incómoda por fin floreció, entre el jugo y media tostada la pregunta del padre del Omega se coló y casi le causa un infarto a la pareja ─¿Entonces cuándo se van a casar?─ Danny se puso pálido y Steve sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, no es que no quisieran hacerlo, pero apenas tenían unos días de haber formalizado algo ─Porque si van a tener ya un bebé, significa que han pasado por un noviazgo largo donde se dieron cuenta que pueden con esto, además. Danny, ya vi que este hombre te marcó, sería una irresponsabilidad de su parte no casarse contigo.

Una tras otra, las palabras del Alpha pegaban en la pareja, porque nada en ellos era convencional, sí que se conocían, pero su relación empezó después de enterarse de que tendrían un bebé, se fueron a vivir juntos sin establecer el carácter de relación y de noviazgo no tenían ni una semana, eso sin contar que se acostaron alcoholizados y posiblemente drogados, Steve tenía novia y Danny solía darse uno que otro revolcón de una noche. Había que sumar al asunto cómo se comportó Steve cuando se enteró que Danny esperaba un bebé, pues creía que era de otro hombre… en fin, era una pregunta difícil de responder.

El silencio en el comedor se hizo presente, Danny estaba por hacer cortocircuito, era todo lo que podía soportar, suficiente para sí mismo, en retrospectiva invitar a sus padres a pasar unos días con ellos fue una terrible idea, no quería ser cuestionado por la forma en que se dieron las cosas entre Steve y él, así solían ser ellos, siempre fueron así, y era casi lógico que en medio de toda esa disfuncionalidad ellos funcionasen bien.

─Señor Williams─ Steve fue el primero en hablar haciendo que Danny soltara un suspiro de alivio ─No hicimos las cosas como usted dice, quizás hicimos todo al revés, pero créame cuando le digo que desde que nos conocimos, Danny y yo hemos tenido una relación tan sólida que ha sido prácticamente un matrimonio, nos cuidamos, pasamos tiempo juntos… y mi lugar es a su lado y el lugar de Danny es conmigo, estaremos juntos para enfrentar lo que venga.

Otra vez silencio, las palabras del Alpha impactaron en su suegro, aunque no sabía si para bien o estaba por quitarle la cabeza, para Steve no había nada malo en cómo sucedieron las cosas, defendería su relación con Danny, lo aprobase su suegro o no, él nunca se alejaría de Danny y de su bebé.

─Pero no han respondido a mi pregunta ¿se van a casar o no?

─No le des ideas a este animal─ Danny habló más relajado al escuchar a su padre.

─Danny, sabes que te vengo hablando de casarnos desde hace tiempo.

─Ajá pero tienes que superarte Steve, el helicóptero fue genial pero para el matrimonio tienes que hacer explotar un volcán o hacer que un oso conozca la playa, ese tipo de cosas.

─No me retes Danny, sabes que si quieres un oso, te daré un oso aunque tenga que ir al continente para traerlo. ─Los padres de Danny observaron la escena divertidos, ese par les recordaban a ellos en sus años de juventud.

─Claro que tienes que ir al continente, ¡aquí no hay osos idiota!─ Danny gritó y de pronto un mareo lo atacó, se sujetó de la mesa y Steve lo sostuvo tan rápido como pudo.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?─ decían sus padres y Danny se limitó a reír cuando el mareo se le pasó.

─No es nada─ habló entre risas ─No saben lo que es tener un bebé con este troglodita, tendré todos los malestares hasta los nueve meses…

─Lo siento… si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor

─Quiero un oso, en la playa, con traje de baño bebiendo de un coco, eso quiero─ dijo Danny y Steve asintió, tal vez el Danny que pedía cosas sencillas había evolucionado a uno que quería cosas diferentes.

─Lo tendrás, lo prometo.

─Steve─ llamó el padre de Danny al verlos hablar de los caprichos de su hijo ─Danny te va a torturar los meses que siguen del embarazo y los siguientes… no sabes lo que te espera, creo que es suficiente castigo─ se burló el hombre. ─No sabes lo que es tener a un Williams como pareja.

─Créame señor, lo sé─ suspiró Steve resignado.

─¡No somos tan horribles!─ gritaron Danny y su madre, definitivamente a Steve le esperaban meses muy largos.

Los Alphas se echaron a reír divertidos por las miradas molestas de sus parejas, así fue como Steve se ganó a su suegro, ahora podrían avanzar y ser una familia, justo como Danny quería.

─¡Malas noticias!─ gritó Mary entrando a donde ellos se hallaban. ─Doris va a regresar a Hawaii─ Tan pronto como ella dijo eso Danny sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, de todas las tragedias posibles, que su suegra volviera era algo que no quería enfrentar.


	5. -La suegra que nadie quiere-

_**Oh, ¿hace cuanto no actualizo? Bueno, bueno, ahora que he terminado el Thorki con el que estaba, retomo Together. Dos capítulos más y llega todo a su fin y esta vez prometo no hacer más secuelas. Intentaré escribir tan pronto como pueda. ¡Gracias por leer!**_

* * *

 **La suegra que nadie quiere**

Doris apareció con su enorme sonrisa y sus maletas cargadas de secretos, llamó a la puerta y una ojeroso Danny apareció, Steve salió a correr esa mañana y el rubio apenas durmió en toda la noche. Un suspiro derrotado se escuchó por parte del Omega y saludó -Hola Doris, pasa, Steve volverá pronto- dejó que la mujer entrara y cerró la puerta.

-Danny ¿te encuentras bien?- el pequeño rubio se veía agotado, su enorme vientre anunciaba que el embarazo avanzaba y los malestares del último trimestre aparecían. Sus padres volvieron a Nueva Jersey por un problema con el cableado eléctrico de su casa, así que Danny enfrentaría sin refuerzos a su suegra, aunque Kono, Adam y Mary se ofrecieron a hacer de trinchera. Chin sugirió escapar al continente, pero aunque lo consideraron en el estado de Danny no podrían lograrlo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- contestó el rubio con cansancio -¿quieres café?

-Claro- ella dejó la maleta en la sala y acompañó al rubio hacia la cocina.

-Espero que lo tomes con azúcar y no con mantequilla como ese troglodita.

-Dos de azúcar, por favor... ¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?

-A estas horas de la mañana no estoy seguro ni de mi nombre, pero no moriré, eso lo prometo- Danny puso la taza de café frente a la rubia y suspiró ahogando un mareo cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a la pequeña mesa.

-¿Sigues con los malestares del primer trimestre? ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?

-Nada, parece que algunas veces pasa y con Steve como Alpha, sus hijos seguramente son igual de cabeza dura que él.

-¿Cómo te trata?

-Es un idiota... pero es el mejor, nos trata muy bien a Monito y a mí.

Doris observó en silencio al Omega, ese rubio era capaz de quebrarle las costillas a un Alpha de la talla de Steve, no temía a nadie y pelearía para mantener a salvo a su familia. Es todo lo que necesitaba saber, su hijo tenía a alguien que pelearía por él cuando fuese necesario. Aunque claro, ella tenía la idea de tener en su familia a Catherine, porque vamos, era la que mejor comprendía como se hacen las cosas en la CIA y seguramente estaría de su parte y la ayudaría a convencer a su hijo sobre su forma de vida.

-Danny ¿Acaso estás tomando café?- la voz agitada de Steve se escuchó en el salón.

-Sí animal y también estoy bebiendo vodka para olvidar que existes- contestó sin mucho ánimo el rubio.

Steve entró a la cocina sudoroso y con su atuendo deportivo yendo directamente a tomar en sus brazos a Danny, sabía que no lo estaba pasando de lujo y eso le preocupaba, aunque todo iba bien con el bebé y la alimentación de Danny el cansancio lo ponía de mal humor. -Buenos días- murmuró Steve buscando los labios de su novio en un beso lento que buscó calmarlo.

-Hola- Danny sonrió y la habitación pareció aligerarse, Steve tenía la capacidad de equilibrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Cómo están?

-Hambrientos y con náuseas, una combinación terrible. Necesitas darte un baño Steve- dice Danny con una risita suave.

-Ven a ducharte conmigo...

-Creo que no es buena idea, tu madre está aquí- Danny señala a Doris que hasta ese momento tuvo la mirada clavada en el techo pensando en que necesita una mano de pintura.

-Hola Doris- saluda Steve sin soltar a Danny -Hablaremos después, tengo que atender a mi novio- Ella asiente y el Alpha arrastra a su Omega hasta la ducha.

Doris decide que puede comenzar a preparar el desayuno, no quiere entrometerse en la vida marital de su hijo y su novio. Steve ve a Danny con actitud de lobo feroz y adivina las cosas que su hijo y su Omega hacen cuando están solos. Y allí frena sus pensamientos, prefiere no pensar en su hijo y Danny intentando tener más bebés, sí, es algo natural en la relación de una pareja, pero no es natural que una madre piense en lo que hará su hijo a puerta cerrada con su novio. Su deber como abuela es esperar a que lleguen los nietos, no los detalles. Y es allí donde su mente se detiene, es la primera vez que piensa en que realmente será abuela. -Mierda- masculla pensando que de pronto se llenaría de canas y terminaría tejiendo suetercitos para sus nietos. Solo falta que Mary decida tener hijos y entonces estará atrapada en lo que siempre odió, una vida de familia.

-Estoy bien Steve, espera- escucha a Danny quejarse a lo lejos y algo que no alcanza a entender por parte de su hijo, risas y un silencio largo. No quiere ni pensar qué están haciendo esos dos.

Justo cuando está terminando con el desayuno escucha a la pareja bajar, Danny viste ropa de maternidad y su vientre se resalta, Steve aparece con sus pantalones cargo de siempre, ellos lucen frescos y relajados, Danny se ve mucho mejor y Doris no puede evitar que la felicidad en el embarazo depende mucho de la cantidad de sexo que se tiene y parece que ellos cubren la cuota.

-Huele bien- Danny salta sobre el jugo de naranja y bebe medio vaso sonriendo satisfecho.

-El desayuno está listo- ella pone su mejor sonrisa de ama de casa y ellos se ven confundidos. ¿Acaso una chinche del Congo la mordió y la hace actuar raro?

Toman el desayuno en relativa calma, hablan de generalidades, el trabajo y es cuando ella comenta que Catherine se volvió su compañera de misiones que el ambiente se ponte tenso, ellos han evitado ese nombre durante meses, incluso se les olvidó un poquito y la mención de la ex de Steve logra aparecer un nudo en el estómago de Danny. -Que bien Doris- se limita a contestar el Alpha y besa el dorso de la mano de su rubio.

-No sabes lo que esa chica puede hacer con una navaja cariño, de hecho también está en la isla, deberías quedar con ella y ponerse al día- da una mirada sugestiva a su hijo y Danny no puede evitar ponerse furioso ¿acaso cree esa mujer que Steve tiene derecho a salir con su ex? No, nada de eso, el idiota es suyo y ninguna madre de Steve va a meterle ideas raras.

-Sé que puede hacer con una navaja madre, yo también lo hago y aunque me agradaría verla, prefiero pasar todo mi tiempo libre con Danny y nuestro bebé, no quiero perderme nada- sonríe y logra que Danny se relaje.

-¿Tan celoso eres Danno que Steve no puede ni ver a una vieja amiga?- bien, es todo, Danny no tiene paciencia, está embarazado, se siente mal, apenas duerme y Doris no ayuda, llegó a su limite.

-Si no tienes cosas interesantes qué decir ¿por qué no te callas Doris?- suelta enojado.

-Que carácter Danny, tienes que relajarte. Eso es lo malo con los Omegas, esas hormonas.

-¡Esas hormonas nada! Si no vas a respetarme o respetar la relación que tengo con Steve ya puedes irte por donde llegaste- Danny la fulmina con la mirada, ahora sí te el día se arruinó.

-¿Steve?- una ofendida Doris busca apoyo en su hijo pero él le devuelve una mirada fría.

-Ya escuchaste a Danny, haces comentarios estúpidos que molestan a mi novio, no puedo permitir que vengas a nuestra casa e insultes la relación que tenemos. Danny es mi Omega, es a quien amo, y como decidamos hacer las cosas es nuestro asunto. No intentes meterme a otra persona por los ojos porque yo solo veo a Danny ¿entiendes?

Doris los observa molesta y sorprendida, ellos son un fuerte que no va a poder derribar, el dictador más poderoso del mundo temblaría frente a ese par en esos momentos, ellos se defienden con tanta convicción y tanto amor que ella debe admitir que se pasó haciendo esos comentarios -Lo siento Danny, no quise meterme en sus asuntos o su relación.

-Lo haces, siempre lo haces y no de una forma bonita, logras que quiera enseñarte de qué es capaz un Omega enojado, pero entonces Steve debería arrestarme- no está bromeando Danny sigue furioso.

-Tienes razón, no sé ser una madre, una suegra y menos sé como ser abuela, me aterra la idea de tener una familia... Pero mis traumas no deben afectarlos a ustedes- ella suspira -es mejor que termine mi visita aquí, algo me dice que tú necesitas estar tranquilo y tenerme aquí puede ser difícil.

Steve observa a su madre, conoce la técnica, intenta causar pena para quedarse pero no, ya no va a creerle el cuento, no meterá las manos por ella. -Espera, no tienes que irte ahora- es Danny quien la detiene -No hasta que llegue Mary, ella quería verte, es injusto que sacrifiques a tu hija de esa forma.

Doris clava su mirada en Danny completamente sorprendida, esperaba que el Omega se dejara guiar por esos instintos que cuenta la leyenda los vuelve seres sensibles y amables, que perdonan todo, pero el rubio no es esa clase de persona, entonces comprende que jamás nadie podría lidiar con Steve sin ese carácter. -Sí, la esperaré- dice como una niña que han regañado y Steve suelta una carcajada.

Danny logró algo que parecía imposible para el humano promedio hasta ese entonces, controlar a Doris McGarrett, ahora que las cosas están claras pueden esperar a Mary con paciencia y sin más comentarios tontos. El rubio sabe que tiene a su suegra en sus manos, le ha enseñado que con Danny Williams nadie se mete y sale limpio.

-¡Traje un gatito!- grita Mary entrando a la cocina con un pequeño gato amarillo -Se parece a Danny.

-Mary ¡Qué no soy un gato!- grita Danny y ella se ríe -Y no quiero a ese animal en casa, me niego, no vamos a tener un gato.

-Pero no tiene casa... mira su carita dice "por favor, deja que me quede" y Steve quiere que se quede ¿cierto hermanito?- ella ofrece el gatito a su hermano y él lo toma emocionado, es como un niño pequeño en víspera de navidad.

-Bien, se queda pero si se porta mal se lo damos a Chin o a Kono o a quien lo quiera- dice Danny resignado recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de su cuñada.

-Eres el mejor cuñadito, y por eso, además de traer a Danny 2, también traje algo que te va a encantar, auténtico chocolate alemán, una caja para ti solito.

-¡Eres mi salvadora!- grita Danny emocionado y es donde Mary repara en la presencia de Doris.

-Ah, hola Doris, ¿cómo estás?- Mary intenta disimular que la presencia de su madre ya no le causa la emoción de antes. -¿cuándo llegaste?

-Esta mañana pero regresaré al medio día, esta despidiéndome, solo esperaba a que llegaras.

-Claro... ¿te acompaño a la puerta?- la rubia no tiene mucho reparo en prácticamente echar a su madre, no es que no le agrade pero ella sabe lo mala que es Doris para la familia y como puede echar todo a perder y medio día es tiempo suficiente para arruinar sus vidas por completo y sin reparo.

-Claro cariño- la mujer se despide de su hijo y su yerno con un abrazo y promete volver cuando el bebé nazca, aunque Danny espera que no lo haga o la estrangulará cuando los dolores de parto comiencen. Steve sonríe más entretenido con la pequeña réplica de Danny que con la despedida de su madre.

Mary vuelve tras unos momentos sirviéndose el desayuno, ella adora pasar tiempo con su hermano y su cuñado, es más, tiene una relación muy fuerte con Danny, siempre están traficando chucherías y gastándose bromas. Ella está feliz de tener a ese par de tontos en su vida. -Danny 2 necesitará un baño- comenta Steve y su rubio lo fulmina con la mirada.

-No le digas Danny 2, no va a llevar mi nombre.

-Pero si es idéntico a ti cuñadito.

-No, no y no, ese gato no se parece en nada a mí- y justo cuando piensa agregar algo, el minino salta a su hombro y se frota con su mejilla ronroneando. -Bien, bien, no es tan malo- admite Danny -Pero busquen otro nombre, le serviré un plato de leche.

-¡Sí!- festeja Steve -Te llamarás... Koa.

-¿Ese es nombre de niña?- pregunta Danny tomando al gatito en sus manos y viéndolo con detenimiento.

-No, es de niño.

-Creo que vas a necesitar pensar en uno de niña- ríe el rubio -Creo que es una señorita la que tenemos aquí.

-¿En serio?- preguntan ambos McGarrett y Danny asiente, Mary se apura a evaluar al minino y concluye que, en efecto, es una niña.

-Lilo- dice Danny -ella me caía bien, que se llame Lilo.

Steve y Mary asintieron de acuerdo, un nombre bonito para una gatita, además Danny fue quien le dio el nombre, un pequeño paso para el hombre, un gran paso para Danny. No sería un amante de los gatos, pero la pequeña Lilo parecía agradarle, solo un poco y no lo admitiría públicamente.


	6. -¡Arrgh! y un bebé-

_**¡Lo siento! Siento la demora, sé que ha sido un tiempo desde el capítulo 5 y éste, lo siento, pero necesitaba tomarme un momento después de escribir "Mr. Seduction" y también inicié un proyecto personal llamado "Hostibus" que pueden hallar en el siguiente link: story/150381963-hostibus**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capítulo y pronto poder subir el capítulo final. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**_

* * *

 **¡Arrrgh! y un bebé**

El ruido de los disparos parecía lejano, una frase dicha por alguno de los personajes, un suspiro que salió de sus labios. Danny tenía insomnio, Steve dormía tranquilo a su lado, se veía tan bueno e inocente, nada avisaría del salvaje que es.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, realmente era afortunado por tener a ese Alpha tonto a su lado. Por estar por darle un hijo, construir una familia a su lado y pasar el resto de sus días con él, llegar a viejos y seguir siendo los mismos que se molestan constantemente pero que se aman... La sonrisa de Danny se borró cuando un dolor espantoso cruzó por su pelvis y subió por su espalda, un grito y de pronto Steve estaba despierto.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo alarmado el Alpha

-El bebé- jadeó sintiendo una segunda contracción -Steve, ya viene.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Danny, qué hago?- Steve de pronto estaba colapsando, era difícil de creer eso sobre un ex SEAL condecorado, líder de 5-0 y Alpha temerario, pero al parecer la idea del nacimiento de su bebé lo sacó de toda zona de confort.

-¡Ayúdame a bajar imbécil!- Gritó Danny -y trae las cosas del bebé y el auto. ¡Rápido!- Steve obedeció cargando a su Omega y bajando con cuidado las escaleras, dejándolo en la sala con todo y sus gritos de dolor y maldiciones. Corrió por la maleta preparada con las cosas del bebé y de Danny, tomó las llaves del auto y se encaminó a la salida hasta que un grito de Danny aún dentro de la casa le recordó que se le olvidó lo más importante, subirlo al auto.

-Lo siento, lo siento- decía en total crisis cuando por fin iban camino al auto.

-Deja de decir mentiras y acelera ¡Rápido animal!- gritaba entre contracciones, según Malía todo estaba en orden, el bebé estaba a término y en cualquier momento nacería, sin embargo Danny se esperaba que fuese gradual, empezar de a poco, sin embargo llegó sin previo aviso, sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en cualquier momento y sabía que el único culpable de todo eso era Steve, él y sus malditos genes hacían que su bebé fuese igual de impredecible que él.

En el hospital ya los esperaban, la sala de partos estaba preparada para Danny y el equipo ansiaba atender su parto, no sólo era un miembro honorable del 5-0, también era alguien que se ganó los corazones del personal médico en cada ocasión que tuvo que ir a sus chequeos. Steve seguía aterrado, sin embargo corrió junto a Danny y se puso el traje para entrar con él, estaba dispuesto a acompañarlo durante el parto, por convicción propia y porque Danny prometió torturarlo el resto de su vida si lo dejaba solo allí adentro. Y con esa motivación ¿para qué arriesgarse?

-¡Duele!-gritaba Danny cubierto de sudor y una expresión de dolor que Steve jamás vio en él, incluso cuando le dieron un tiro en el brazo.

-Lo siento Danny, amor, lo siento- decía Steve sosteniendo su mano, pues sí que lo sentía, sentía hacerlo pasar por eso, porque ni en sus sueños más locos imaginó que tener un bebé por parto natural sería tan doloroso y terrible.

-Respira Danny- pedía Malía -Respira... ahora puja- y Danny obedecía gritando a todo pulmón -Vamos cariño, un poco más- y volvían a repetir la rutina, pasaban los minutos y seguían en lo mismo hasta que las instrucciones cambiaron -Solo un poco más Danny, ya viene, una vez más- y el Omega obedeció y justo en ese momento el llanto de su hija se escuchó en la habitación causando un grito de alegría por parte de ambos padres. -Tenemos una hermosa niña, felicidades- alguien acercó a la bebé a Danny la puso en su pecho, poder observar sus ojitos tan pequeños le hicieron soltar lágrimas de felicidad, Steve estaba perdido de amor y fascinación al ver por fin el rostro de su hija, hija suya y de Danny, la pequeña Grace.

-Cásate conmigo Danny- soltó de pronto -Por favor, cásate conmigo, no quiero pasar un día más sin saber que no eres mi esposo, te amo, amo a nuestra hija y después de verte pasar por todo esto te prometo que jamás, jamás volveré a ser un idiota contigo, seré tu fiel vasallo, Danny ¿te casas conmigo?

-Eres un...- murmuró Danny -sí, quiero casarme contigo- sonrió y un beso los unió, un beso atestiguado por su hija recién nacida y el equipo que atendió el parto. Aquel momento era terriblemente tierno, terriblemente dulce, ellos irradiaban felicidad.

Horas después Danny descansaba en una habitación privada con todas las comodidades, Steve dormía a su lado en un cómo sillón y Grace dormía en una cuna arropada por las mantas que llevaban el aroma de Danny, una recomendación de Malía. Todo el 5-0 se hallaba en la sala de espera con regalos para la bebé, la primera de esa enorme familia, aunque claro, estaban los hijos de Lou, pero ellos ya habían nacido cuando él se integró. La familia de Danny venía en camino, tomaron el primer vuelo que consiguieron y Mary llegaría pronto al hospital, ella era la única que sabía como gustaba Danny de estar en casa, así que adivinó que desearía tener la casa en orden y la cama preparada para cuando llegasen del hospital.

-¿Cómo están mis chicos favoritos?- fue lo primero que Mary dijo cuando entró a su habitación y Danny abrió los ojos.

-Mi rubia favorita- sonrió el Omega dejándose abrazar por su cuñada -gracias por estar aquí.

-¿En dónde más estaría? son mi familia, tú, mi sobrina y por supuesto, el loco de mi hermano- Grace comenzó a removerse y Danny suspiró.

-Creo que debo alimentarla, ¿quisieras...?- Mary sonrió tomando con cuidado a su sobrina tomándose un momento para apreciar su cabello oscuro y su piel tostada, entonces la entregó a su cuñado.

-Se parece mucho a ese idiota- dijo ella señalando a su hermano que bostezó despertando por fin.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Y Grace?- un sobresaltó lo tomó cuando no vio a su hija en su cuna.

-Tranquilo, está comiendo- susurró Danny sin apartar la vista de su hija.

-Por cierto, felicidades- dijo Mary -espero que me dejen ser su dama de honor ¿sí Danny?- pidió ella.

-Claro que sí, a quién más le daría ese puesto ¿a Erik? ¿lo imaginas?- entonces se echaron a reír, aunque pensándolo bien, Erik posiblemente sí que quisiera ser la Dama de Honor de su tío D. Pero ya le darían la noticia con más tiempo.

-Yo... decidí no avisarle a Doris- comentó Mary cuando Grace volvió a su cuna satisfecha -creí que tenerla aquí, sabiendo como es, no sería buena idea... es mi madre pero no creo que realmente ella comprenda cómo es nuestra familia.

-No te preocupes Mary, no importa si ella está o no -sonrió Danny- tu familia somos nosotros, el idiota de tu hermano, tu hermosa sobrina, este cuñado que te adora y ahora que nos vamos a casar, toda la familia Williams y te prometo que mamá Williams es la mejor y te va a mimar como lo debió hacer Doris.

-Gracias- murmuró Mary abrazando a su cuñado, sintiendo como su hermano se unía a ellos, poro a poco su familia se volvía más sólida, mejor, una familia con amor incondicional, algo que le hizo falta a los McGarrett por tanto tiempo, pero que ganaron cuando Danny apareció en su vida y que sumaron ahora que Grace nació. Una verdadera familia, eso serían.


	7. -Together-

**-Together-**

-¿Crees que sobrevivan?- preguntó Mary con su sobrina durmiendo cómodamente en sus brazos.

-Eso espero, aunque Danny aún está un poco sensible con todo el asunto- comentó Kono sin despegar la mirada de su pequeña y hermosa sobrina.

Ambas suspiraron, esperaban a que Danny saliera del probador con el quinto traje de novio que se probaba, el rubio no se sentía cómodo aún con su cuerpo y menos para llevar uno de esos trajes que se supone deben resaltar las mejores partes de su cuerpo y en cambio, según él, lo hacen ver gordo, tres meses pasaron desde que Grace nació y Steve de pronto anunció que organizaría la boda, Danny no parecía entusiasmado al inicio, primero acostumbrarse a tener un bebé en casa sería un proceso y de no ser porque el ejército de amigos y familia ayudaban y que contrataron a una persona para tener la casa en orden, Danny lucía agotado y Steve no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos, era difícil de llevar, pero Grace era sana y fuerte y se parecía terriblemente a su padre.

-Este se me ve horrible- se quejó Danny saliendo con un traje blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba su figura, incluso Kono tuvo que acomodar sus ideas antes de contestar.

-No Danny, te ves precioso con ese traje, con todos, no sé de donde sacas que te queda mal- comentó Mary animada.

-Steve no considera que no quiero casarme sintiéndome así, yo quería esperar un poco más y... A qué él y yo pudiésemos tener una noche de bodas decente...- suspiró sin dejar de verse en el espejo.

-¿Y por qué no hablas con él? Sí no estás listo, él debe entenderlo- Kono sacó su lado racional haciendo que se pregunte ¿Por qué McGarrett no puede ser un poco como ella?

Danny dio un suspiro frustrado y volvió al probador decidiendo que era suficiente y ese día no conseguiría llevarse el traje para la boda. El rubio parecía sufrir con todo eso y se reflejaba en su expresión, de regreso a casa no dijo ni una palabra, se dedicó a acunar a su hija en sus brazos, Kono sabía que ese comportamiento era inusual en Danny y se planteó hablar personalmente con Steve, casarse tan rápido y con un Omega que no parece de acuerdo con ello es una locura.

-¡Llegué!- anunció Steve al llegar a casa, el aroma de la comida recién hecha le dio en la cara y pensó inmediatamente en su prometido, el sonido del llanto de su hija interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Ya, ya- decía Danny calmando a su pequeña y comenzando a alimentarla.

-Me encanta ver cómo alimentas a nuestra hija- mencionó Steve al cruzar la puerta de la cocina y hallarse con esa hermosa escena.

-¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó el rubio regalando una sonrisa a su Alpha antes de volver la mirada hacia su bebé.

-Tuvimos un caso sencillo, pero no es lo mismo si no estás allí para gritarme- se acercó a ellos abrazando a Danny por detrás, deseaba pasar tiempo con ellos, cuidarlos, amarlos, necesitaba a su rubio todo el tiempo, quería proteger a su hija... Tantos cambios lo hacían temer que un día pasara lo mismo que con sus padres y Danny se marchara sin decir nada, quizás por eso estaba apurando todo para la boda, no soportaría perderlo.

-Hoy fui a probarme el traje para la boda- comentó Danny en un suspiro, Grace de pronto se durmió, ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil.. -Pensé que podría hacer esto Steve, creí que sería lo mejor pero hoy, con un traje de bodas me di cuenta que no puedo...

-No me dejes Danny- se apuró a suplicar Steve -Sé que soy un imbécil todo el tiempo, que te causó más dolores de cabeza que cualquier otra persona y que no soy el Alpha ideal, pero no me dejes, puedo cambiar- decía Steve abrazándolo con fuerza, sus peores miedos se hacían realidad.

-¿De qué hablas animal?- una risita que buscaba ocultar lo profundamente conmovido que se hallaba, escapó de los labios de Danny -¿Por qué nunca dejas que termine de hablar?

-Tengo miedo de que pienses que no soy bueno para ti- murmuró el Alpha.

-Escucha Steve, después de todo el drama que tuvimos al inicio de esta relación, después de partirte la nariz en el primer caso que trabajos juntos, después de tantas veces que he cuidado tu trasero y has cuidado el mío, después de soportar dolorosas horas de trabajo de parto y que mis caderas nunca serán iguales después de dar a luz a tu hija ¿crees que te dejaría? Estás equivocado, voy a quedarme a tu lado cada día de mi vida para recordarte que eres un peligro para la humanidad y que eres mío y solo mío- amenazó Danny buscando sus labios en un beso lento lleno de amor y deseo.

-Jamás podría ser de nadie más que de ti, mi rubio Omega- murmuró en sus labios -y tu cuerpo sigue siendo un imán de malos pensamientos Danny- sus labios se posaron en su cuello, dejando besos lentos, disfrutando el sabor de su piel, Steve deseaba poseer a Danny, desde el nacimiento de su hija no volvieron a tener intimidad, al inicio fue por recomendación médica, después porque estaban siempre tan cansados...

-Para- Danny sentía su cuerpo arder, pero Grace dormía en sus brazos -Debo llevar a Grace a su cuna, puedes poner la mesa -y sin más se alejó de Steve, no pudo apreciar la expresión de frustración en su prometido y tampoco escuchó la maldición que soltó, no soportaría tanto tiempo sin poder tocar a Danny, lo necesitaba y había un detalle, era posible que en algún momento toda esa falta de actividad en la cama terminara haciendo que su celo apareciera.

Agotado decidió poner la mesa, tal vez si no pensaba en las ganas que tenía de tomar a Danny entre sus brazos y hacerlo gemir su nombre una y otra vez, podría soportar el tiempo que fuese necesario. -Steve, tenemos un problema- Danny apareció con Lilo montada en su hombro cual loro de pirata -Quiere dormir con Grace, pero no puedo dejar que lo haga cuando estuvo jugando con otros gatos, así que debes darle un baño.

-¿Estás loco Danny? ¿Pretendes que bañe a un gato? ¿quieres que muera?

-Eres un SEAL condecorado, un Alpha temerario, vas a bañarla y punto- señaló Danny y Steve no pudo decir nada más, posiblemente debería preparar un botiquín de primeros auxilios y tener el número de los paramédicos a la mano.

-Me encantas cuando te pones así de serio- en un movimiento rápido Lilo huía hacia la sala y Steve estaba comiéndole la boca a Danny frotando su cuerpo contra el de su rubio, necesitaba sentirlo y Danny no ayudaba, cada vez que se aparecía frente a él, no importaba como, era tentador poner sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

-Steve, espera- decía el Omega entre jadeos, también deseaba a Steve, sería muy diferente tener sexo sin estar embarazado, pero aún lo avergonzaba su cuerpo, no se sentía lo suficiente atractivo para su Alpha, después del embarazo aún tenía peso extra y sentía sus caderas enormes, un poco deformes.

-No puedo Danny, te necesito, te deseo, no me detengas- pidió el Alpha, estaba llegando a su límite.

-En la cama- jadeó Danny esas tres palabras y fue todo lo que necesitó Steve para cargarlo por las caderas y llevarlo a su habitación, tras cerrar la puerta dejó a Danny sobre la cama posándose sobre él sin dejar de besarlo y acariciarlo, cuando las manos de su Alpha se colaron bajo su ropa acariciando la piel de su vientre, lo apartó -No, no quiero que toques allí- pidió, no quería que Steve se encontrara con algo que le desagradase.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero tocarte Danny, tócame tú también- pidió confundido.

-Steve, no quiero que me veas así, mi cuerpo cambió... no recupero mi figura de antes y no te gustará verme así..

-Daniel para- dijo serio -sé que tu cuerpo cambió, diste vida a nuestra hija, Danny, es cierto que tu cuerpo me pone duro como no tienes idea, pero no es la única razón por la que te deseo, quiero estar contigo, quiero tocarte porque eres tú, porque no hay nadie más a quien desee. Y digas lo que digas, Danny, incluso estás más bueno que antes, concede piedad a este pobre Alpha que ruega le permitas recorrer el placer contigo- y dicho eso, Steve volvió a colar sus manos por la piel de Danny, inclinándose para dejar besos en la zona del vientre, subiendo por el abdomen y llegando a su pecho.

-Steve, es mejor que hagas eso- pidió Danny cuando Steve se disponía a atender sus pezones, con un gruñido de disgusto el Alpha abandonó su propósito y dirigió su atención al cuelo de Danny, dejando besos sobre su marca, el aroma de su rubio seguía siendo tan hipnótico, delicioso, jamás se cansaría de él.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del Alpha cuando las manos de Danny se colaron por su espalda exigiendo que se sacara la camiseta, entonces se apuró a desnudarse y de paso quitar toda prenda del cuerpo de su Omega. Quería tomarlo lentamente, hacerlo gemir su nombre y que juntos alcanzaran el éxtasis del placer.

-Tranquilo- murmuró dejando besos en las piernas de Danny, lamía su piel con el efecto inmediato de los gemidos provenientes del rubio.

-Steve, entra por favor- pidió el rubio tras minutos largos en que Steve jugó con su entrada, haciéndolo ansiar como un desesperado sentir a su pareja.

El Alpha obedeció llevando su miembro erecto a la entrada de Danny, lentamente se fusionó con el cuerpo de su amado, podía escuchar los gemidos provenientes de él que se mezclaban con la deliciosa sensación del placer, en un último movimiento entró por completo en él haciendo que un pequeño grito escapara de los labios del Omega, guió sus labios a los contrarios marcando un ritmo lento en sus embestidas, los brazos de Danny se aferraron a su espalda y Steve aceleró las embestidas generando gemidos llenos de placen en ambos, el rozar de sus pieles, la mezcla de sus aromas, el sabor de los labios fusionados en esos besos deliciosos estaban llevándolos a la locura. Steve guió sus dientes a la marca de Danny volviendo a encajarlos en él, rompiendo la piel de su Omega, llevándolo a la locura del placer, lo sintió apretarlo en su interior y en un grito compartido llegaron al clímax, el orgasmo los sacudió dejándolos sin fuerza pero llenos del placer a causa del otro.

Steve salió de Danny lentamente sin dejar de besarlo -Me encantas Danny- murmuró abrazándolo.

-No me quiero casar Steve- dijo Danny

-¿Qué?

-No es que no me quiera casar nunca Steve, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto? y aún no me siento cómodo con todo esto y la luna de miel, no podremos tener una luna de miel con Grace tan pequeña, una fiesta tan grande...

-¿Y si hacemos una fiesta discreta y cuando Grace sea más grande tomamos la luna de miel? no me importa que tengamos una luna de miel bebiendo café en el patio, pero realmente deseo casarme contigo- pidió el Alpha, quería convencer a su rubio de casarse.

-Eres un imbécil- suspiró Danny tras un silencio en que meditó sus palabras -Solo la familia Steve...

-Seguro, la familia solamente...

Cuando Steve prometió que solo sería la familia, Danny no consideró que su familia era bastante extensa, sus padres, hermanas, sobrinos... todos los de 5-0 y sus familias, incluso Kamekona, Max... sin embargo la lista dejó fuera a Doris a quién nadie quería verla, Mary estaba más que emocionada, jamás considero que existiera alguien tan valiente para casarse con Steve, pero ahora allí estaba, Danny lo hizo real, estaban a unos minutos de iniciar la boda, el jardín lucía hermoso, el mar dejaba sentir una brisa suave que refrescaba a los invitados que venían del continente y Grace descansaba en los brazos del tío Adam.

-¿Me veo bien?- preguntó Danny saliendo con su traje de novio y los cabellos peinados para la ocasión.

-Te ves divino- dijo Mary y casi se pone a llorar, ella adoraba a su cuñado, Danny la trataba bien, él ayudó a que su familia se uniera, volver a tener una familia sonaba bien...

Danny tragó grueso, era el gran día, se casaría por fin con el idiota de Steve, con su idiota, después de vivir tantas cosas juntos, por fin unirían sus vidas ante la ley, acompañado de Mary se encaminó al jardín donde Steve lo esperaba junto al juez, y claro, los invitados estaban allí, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en Steve, en lo hermoso que se veía con ese traje de novio y la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vamos- susurró Mary a su lado, Danny le pidió a ella que lo entregara en el altar, sin ella jamás hubiesen terminado juntos, Mary era la mejor cuñada que pudo desear, realmente quería hacerla sentir lo importante que es.

Avanzaron al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, Danny sentía que sus piernas se volvían gelatina con cada paso que daba, un nudo se apoderó de su estómago y temió tropezar, pero llegó entero, incluso pudo escuchar como Mary amenazaba a Steve sobre cuidarlo y jamás hacerlo sufrir. Tomó la mano de su Alpha y sintió que todos los nervios lo abandonaban, estaba listo para decir que sí. El juez dijo algo sobre respetarse y amarse, Danny solo podía poner su atención en Steve, estaba perdido en el color de su piel, sus cabellos, su rostro...

-Sus votos por favor- pidió el juez y Steve fue el primero en hablar.

-Danny, yo sé que no iniciamos las cosas como una pareja normal, sé que te arrastré conmigo, que incluso te amenacé con mi inmunidad para que te unieras a mi, desde el momento en que apuntaste un arma a mi cabeza y prometiste meterme un tiro, supe que no eras cualquier Omega, que cambiarías mi vida para mejor. Ahora sé que jamás hubiese permitido que te casaras con nadie más que conmigo, te amé desde el primer momento y te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Danny, mi pequeño gato enojado, acepta a este humilde hombre que se postra ante ti, para compartir tu vida, para que juntos podamos hacer de esta casa un hogar, con nuestra hija y esos hermanitos que llegarán después, estoy dispuesto a seguir aprendiendo como hacerte feliz y te prometo que por muchas veces que discutamos, jamás desearé estar en otro lugar que no sea a tu lado, hoy me entrego a ti, para ser tu compañero de vida y si me lo permites, incluso después de ella.

-Steve, animal, no sabes como quiero arrancar tu cabeza cada vez que haces una estupidez, en cada ocasión que te arriesgas, para ser honesto disfruté mucho darte aquel puñetazo durante nuestra primera búsqueda de un sospechoso... Me arrastraste a tu mundo loco de formar un equipo élite, nunca entendí porqué lo hiciste, pero desde el momento en que nos cruzamos en la cochera de esta casa, supe que serías el mayor dolor en mi trasero... Mi Steve, estar contigo, aquí, ahora, solo me hace pensar que aunque no lo entendía en aquel momento, tomaste mi corazón desde esa ocasión y no tuve oportunidad contra esos sentimientos, todos los caminos de mi vida me llevaron directamente a ti, a estar contigo... tuve que cruzar el mar para hallar al amor de mi vida, a quien será mi compañero eterno. Nuestro hogar siempre será cálido, porque tendrá lo más importante, amor, amor entre nosotros, amor para nuestros hijos y para nuestra familia. Eres un gran padre y serás el mejor esposo que jamás pude desear... te amo Steve.

Ellos se hallaban en su propia burbuja, ignorantes a las lágrimas que escapaban de su pequeña audiencia, nadie pudo negar que ellos nacieron para estar juntos, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, Steve anduvo tantos caminos que lo llevaron a Danny, y el rubio encontró la felicidad cuando ya no la buscaba, en los brazos de su alma gemela.

-Acepto- escuchó la voz de Steve pronunciar y no pudo evitar sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, ¡malditas hormonas! ¡se prometió que no lloraría! sin embargo, allí estaba, emocionado hasta los cabellos.

-Acepto- dijo con convicción y unió sus labios con los de su Alpha, el primer beso como esposos, ese que iniciaba una nueva aventura en sus vidas.

Los vitores llegaron, festejando su unión, Adam se acercó para entregar a la bebé en brazos de Danny, entonces se tomaron de las manos y caminaron bajo la lluvia de pétalos de rosas blancas, buen augurio de la felicidad que esperaba a su matrimonio, a su familia. Estarían juntos, ellos lo sabían, estaban dispuestos, porque ahora que se encontraron, el camino a seguir solo podrían andarlo así, tomados de las manos, juntos hacia la eternidad.

* * *

 _ **¡Y llegamos al final!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas las hermosas personas que siguieron "Secret" y "Together". Es por ustedes que este proyecto pudo realizarse, el McDanno es precioso y contribuir un poquito a que más personas se unan al fandom es toda la recompensa que deseo. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos pronto, que puedan pasarse a mis otros proyectos y que me sigan en el nuevo McDanno que publicaré pronto.**_

 **¡ _Muchas gracias por su apoyo!  
_**  
 **C _ualquier duda pueden hallarme en Facebook como "Fanfics by KittieBatch"_**

 _ **¡Hasta luego!**_


End file.
